


Развлечение на Хэллоуин

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Александр Харрис нашел в библиотеке колледжа книгу заклинаний. И решил, что почитать ее в компании друзей – отличная идея на Хэллоуин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Развлечение на Хэллоуин

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Выглядываю из-за угла. В коридоре ни души.  
      – Все чисто, – шиплю я, и мы гуськом пробираемся к дверям библиотеки.  
      Мы – это я, Александр Харрис, можно просто Алекс, моя девушка Уилл, мой друг Оз и еще куча разношерстного народу.  
      Сегодня Хэллоуин, и забраться в библиотеку колледжа – моя идея. Ходить по домам и клянчить конфетки оставим детишкам, а вечеринки – отстой, чего мы там не видели. Только и разницы, что всюду расставлены светильники в виде уродливых тыкв, стены забрызганы красной краской, а с потолка свисают гребаные пластиковые летучие мыши. Первый приз за звание самого уебищного развлечения года.  
      Нет уж, я придумал кое-что получше.  
      Так же тихо прокрадываемся мимо мистера Джайлза, библиотекаря. Вообще-то он просто сторож, но прежний библиотекарь уволился, и в администрации решили, что для того, чтобы выдавать книги и заполнять карточки, много ума не надо. Вот он и… совмещает.  
      Сейчас Джайлз дрыхнет на диванчике, а возле изголовья беспалевно стоит початая бутылка виски. Ее пустая товарка отдыхает на полу, возле ножки дивана. Умница Уилл делает небольшой крюк, нагибается и прихватывает «подарок» с собой.  
      Молодец, девочка.  
      Вообще-то можно и не красться – все равно в здании больше никого нет, а Джайлза, небось, и из пушки не добудишься, так что я выпрямляюсь и обычным шагом иду в дальний отсек: его не видно от двери, да и от остальной библиотеки он отгорожен стеллажами.  
      – Ну и нахрена ты нас притащил в эту Запретную секцию? – Уилл уже пристроилась на подоконнике, одной рукой изображает кавычки, другой достает из сумочки сигареты и зажигалку.  
      По воздуху плывет ментоловый дым, Оз качает головой и распахивает форточку, на мой благодарный взгляд отвечает сдержанным кивком. Он вообще клевый парень, этот Оз. Уилл поет у него в группе, и благодаря ему мы и познакомились.  
      Обычно такие неформалки, как она, нихрена не смотрят на мажоров вроде меня, так что мне, считай, повезло.  
      – Ты в курсе, что они могут тебя убить? – все равно говорю я, хотя и знаю, как Уилл злит мое показушное ханжество.  
      – Угу, давай, расскажи мне про рак легких и «ты же будущая мать», – фыркает Уилл и выпускает изо рта замысловатое колечко.  
      – Не забудь про «целоваться с пепельницей»! – хохочет Лиз, лавируя между ребятами, и, счастливо избежав столкновения со стеллажом, тянется к трофейному вискарю.  
      Лиз – она пиздатая. Совсем не такая тупая, как ждешь от блонди, и за словом в карман не лезет. На занятиях не светится, но сдает все на А с плюсом. А еще пьет, как лошадь. Серьезно, я сам видел, как она на спор высосала целую бутылку старого доброго «Джека Дэниелса» и потом еще танцевала часа три, не свалившись и даже не шатаясь. Хотя, если судить по комплекции, ей и наперстка достаточно.  
      – Куда лезешь! – хмыкает Уилл. – Тебя все равно поить – только продукт переводить. Иди у Билли спрашивай, у него точно есть.  
      Билли – наш штатный «химик». Травка, бухло – это к нему. Хотя у него свои понятия: удостоверение личности он, конечно, не спрашивает, но школьникам ничего не толкает. Из принципа. Почему его до сих пор не поймали? А кто подумает на кудрявого ботана в очках? Чтобы что-то заподозрить, нужно сначала спросить себя, схуяли его не чморят крутые ребята. Впрочем, сегодня у кого-нибудь могли бы и завестись подозрения – сегодня Билли увел у своего папаши кожаный плащ и выкрасил волосы в белый.  
      – Да вы что, эта хрень запросто смывается, – ржал он, когда Лиам с отвисшей челюстью глазел на его хэллоуинский прикид, – но осадочек остался. Теперь его точно запомнят этаким панк-готом – уж больно велик контраст.  
      – Держи, красавица, – Билли вынимает из кармана фляжку, – это пойло получше какого-то там бренди.  
      Стоящая рядом с ним Дрю теребит кружево на рукаве и заливисто смеется. Ясно, уже обкурилась. Что ж ты не следишь за сестренкой, мудила? Ее на улицу не выпустишь – сразу пропалится. Особенно в этом костюме готической лоли.  
      Мда, заебись компашка подобралась – веселья будут полные штаны. И это я еще не беру в расчет нашего вечно ушибленного на голову футболиста – собственно, это как раз Лиам, не менее вечного хиппаря Райли, от одного взгляда на которого чувствуешь себя обдолбанным, штатную шалаву колледжа Аню с вечно жующей жвачку приятельницей Тарой и невесть как прибившуюся к нашей компании первокурсницу Дон – в драных джинсах, сквозь которые видно чуть не половину задницы, а нижнее белье для слабаков, и в розовой, блядь, футболке с ебущимися плюшевыми мишками.  
      Самое то, чтобы вызывать Сатану.  
      Или что там умеет эта книжка.  
      – Короче, – с умным видом говорю я и лезу по стремянке на верхнюю полку стеллажа, где и заприметил позавчера эту самую книгу – чуть не наебнувшись в процессе, потому что последние три бутылки пива дают о себе знать. – Короче, вот.  
      Книга пиздец тяжелая и выглядит жутко древней и таинственной: кожаный переплет, позолота, все дела.  
      – И нахер нам этот телефонный справочник? – спрашивает незаметно подошедшая Корди, и вот тут-то я чуть не падаю носом в пол от неожиданности.  
      – Блядь, ты хоть колокольчик вешай! – в сердцах говорю я, пристраивая книгу на ближайшем столике.  
      – А у меня есть, – задорно ржет ее подруга Фейт и задирает топик, демонстрируя пирсинг в левом соске.  
      Конечно, Корди и Фейт – горячие штучки, но если я поведу в их сторону копытом, Уилл мне яйца на миксер намотает. Так что я стараюсь не смотреть. Бля, что-то многовато у нас баб в компании, надо бы разбавить. Надеюсь, Уэс и Ганн все-таки придут.  
      Бог услышал мои молитвы, и в наш закуток сперва вплывают ящик вискаря и две упаковки пива, а затем я вижу довольные рожи парней. Ну что, теперь все в сборе, можно и заделиться идеей.  
      Я остаюсь на стремянке, чтобы быть повыше и чтобы меня лучше было слышно, и популярно разъясняю план.  
      – Что у нас самое популярное в Хэллоуин? – торжественно спрашиваю я.  
      – «Пятница, 13-е», – пожимает плечами Лиз, – или «Кошмар на улице Вязов».  
      – Близко, но не то. – Я изо всех сил изображаю нашего лектора Треверса. – Помимо традиционного дерьма с «уловка или угощение», многие продвинутые граждане занимаются высокодуховными делами вроде общения с духами через доску, гадания и вызова собственно духов. Но! – Я многозначительно поднимаю палец и указываю на книгу. – У нас есть кое-что получше. Книга заклинаний.  
      На самом деле я в душе не ебу, что может попасться в этой макулатуре, но, когда я ее пролистал, в самом конце на меня буквально выпрыгнул ритуал по перемещению в параллельный мир. Что может быть лучше ночью в канун Дня Всех Святых, чем открытие портала в другое измерение, я вас спрашиваю?  
      – Что-то мне кажется, мы еще не настолько пьяны… – с сомнением начинает Уилл, но умница Уэс тут же затыкает ее пластиковым стаканчиком с виски.  
      – Слабаки! – Лиз опрокидывает надо ртом фляжку, прозрачная жидкость течет ей прямо в горло, но тут Билли отбирает фляжку и надолго присасывается к губам Лиз. Ого, а я и не знал, что они что-то замутили.  
      – Посоревнуемся, Эль? – Фейт тоже хлещет виски прямо из горла, но я бы на нее не поставил. Долго держится, но в конце быстро сдувается. И вообще бешеная какая-то.  
      – Так, – прерываю я спор – не хватало еще, чтобы мой пиздатый план вылился в очередную попойку в экзотическом месте. – В этом таинственном фолианте много зловещих заклинаний. Но я нашел самое крутое: перемещение в другой мир.  
      – А что, прикольно, – лыбится Райли.  
      – Ну и заебись, – вторит ему Лиам. – Что там нужно: свечи, веники всякие?  
      – Свечи у меня есть, – я гордо демонстрирую свистнутые у мамы ароматические свечи. – А больше ничего не нужно. Сядем в кружок, почитаем заклинание, надрежем пальцы…  
      – Ух ты, это будет ритуал с кровью? – оживляется Дрю. – А куда ее добавлять? И сколько надо?  
      Я еще не говорил, что обкуренный химик в сто раз хуже обыкновенного? Теперь говорю. И чего бы Дрю не пойти на какой-нибудь исторический факультет? Но нет, куда брат, туда и она. Попугаи-неразлучники, бля.  
      – По два литра с человека! – не удержавшись, рявкаю я.  
      – Отъебись от нее! – Билли делает шаг в мою сторону и выглядит угрожающе – или все дело в костюме? Впрочем, я тоже сегодня Король-Лич, не в тапки ссать, так что начинаю в шутку вытягивать из ножен свой Фростморн.  
      – Эй, парни, мы тут вроде как веселимся. Кончайте херней страдать! – Лиам хватает нас обоих за запястья и многозначительно их сдавливает. Намек понят. Все равно я не собирался затевать драку.  
      – А в чем смысл? – вдруг спрашивает Лиз. – Ну вот, допустим, переместимся мы в другой мир – и что? Мы там будем ходить на головах? Или у всех будут розовые волосы?  
      – Или у мужиков по два члена, а у баб по четыре сиськи, – глупо хихикает Аня. Ну да, у кого что болит…  
      – Я без понятия, – честно сознаюсь я. – Тут сказано, что мир будет полон магии и раскроет все глубокие личностные качества каждого человека. Типа там будут воины света, колдуны, рыцари и прочая фэнтезийная хуйня. – И быстро добавляю: – но не факт, что там будет средневековый антураж: все это вполне может происходить в современном мире.  
      – Тем лучше, не наткнемся на инквизицию, – шутит Оз.  
      Блядь, да они что, реально считают, что мы сейчас куда-то переместимся?  
      – А давайте прикинем, кто кем может стать? – живо предлагает Корди и начинает сгонять всех на пол и на мягкие кресла-мешки.  
      – Да запросто, – покатывается Аня. – Ты будешь какой-нибудь развратной монашкой.  
      – А ты – хозяйкой борделя, – не остается в долгу Корди, пока я пытаюсь сообразить, что у нее может быть общего с монашкой.  
      – Лиам стопудов будет супергероем, – заявляет Лиз. – С дурацкой кличкой и темным прошлым, как и положено.  
      – Угу, а к трусам поверх трико он уже привык, – фыркает Уилл.  
      – Или он будет рыцарем, а Райли – его оруженосцем, – вступает Дон. – Ну а что? Они и так все время вместе.  
      – А Билли станет колдуном, а Дрю – ведьмой, – ржет Уилл. – А Лиз – принцессой, которую надо будет спасать.  
      – Ага, из винного погреба! – добавляет Фейт.  
      – А ты кем тогда будешь? – с нарочитым спокойствием спрашивает Лиз.  
      – Торговкой на рынке, – огрызается Фейт.– Какая разница? Все равно это будет всего лишь глупая пьяная шутка.  
      – Не тебе судить о высоких материях, – глубокомысленно заявляю я. – Я лично уже опробовал пару простеньких заклинаний, и все было заебись.  
      – Ну так начинай, Гарри. Весь Хогвартс на тебя смотрит. – Уилл тушит о подоконник уже второй по счету бычок и присоединяется к остальным на полу.  
      Я обвожу компанию взглядом. Все серьезны, как на похоронах. Даже виски, который так щедро разливает Уэс, не помогает.  
      Ну ладно, устрою им представление.  
      Деловито зажигаю свечи и достаю ножик.  
      – Погоди, – останавливает меня Билли и вынимает из недр плаща запакованный одноразовый скальпель. – Стерильно, – поясняет он.  
      Я открываю книгу и начинаю читать это блядское заклинание, пока остальные поспешно режут пальцы. Ну не стадо баранов, а? Последним скальпель доходит до меня, и я тоже провожу лезвием по коже, чтобы поддержать игру.  
      Когда я дочитываю финальные слова, Лиз со скучающим видом тянется отобрать у Билли флягу…  
  
      Меня зовут Александр Харрис, можно просто Ксандер. Сегодня меня ждет очередной день в школе, и пусть учеба – не самое приятное времяпрепровождение, но я до чертиков рад, что могу реже бывать дома. Предки меня доканывают своим постоянным ором, и уж лучше сидеть в столовке вместе с другими лузерами, чем спотыкаться на кухне о пустые бутылки и шарить в почти пустом холодильнике.  
      Возле крыльца останавливается черный джип, и из него выходит симпатичная блондинка. Должно быть, новенькая. Кажется, я слишком увлекся зрелищем… тесное знакомство с перилами в мои планы не входило.  
      Надо мной, прижимая к груди учебники, возвышается Уиллоу – она не делает замечаний по поводу моих пируэтов, за что я ей очень благодарен. Классно иметь такого надежного друга. И особенно классно, когда друг – заучка и может помочь с математикой.  
      Мы вместе заходим в школу, и я узнаю от поджидающего нас Джесси – это еще один мой приятель – имя новенькой.  
      Баффи.  
      Интересно, это сокращенно от Элизабет?  
      Тогда почему не Лиз?


End file.
